


Mio Caro Antonio

by jhytvg



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 和其他人不同，他记得自己手腕上曾经出现过的那个名字。
Relationships: Joseph II Holy Roman Emperor/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	Mio Caro Antonio

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：有关神罗皇族的私设。有关约二妻子们的私设。以及女皇有点厉害。但我相信都在可接受范围内。

和姐姐和弟妹们不同，他记得自己手腕上曾经出现过的那个名字。

通常，人们会在自己诞生的时候，或者是在自己的灵魂伴侣出生的那个时刻，或左或右，或手肘或手腕处，会浮现出属于他或她灵魂伴侣的名字。没有姓氏，没有中名，只有最前的那一个名字。“这个名字的主人是你灵魂的另一半，你们心灵相通，并肩共行，互相守护，在上帝的牵系下永远结合在一起”——这是每一个主教或神父都在四处宣讲的句子。

然而灵魂伴侣的存在，对于他们这样的贵族（或者说，在他们家的场合，皇族）来说，只能是在心里稍稍憧憬一下但决不可说的奢侈。因为贵族是需要联姻的。而联姻对象手腕上的名字不是自己的情况，会给联姻带来太大的变数。所以贵族家庭的孩子出生后，又或者是年纪还小的时候，一旦看到名字出现，都会立刻使用特殊的手法将之消除干净。接着，在和另一个贵族之家订婚之后，再将订婚对象的名字纹在上面。

你瞧，结婚对象的名字就在自己的手腕上，这不就是上帝的旨意吗？

也许偶尔会有些心软的父母，会偷偷替孩子记下那个名字。也许替孩子订婚的时候遇到相似的名字也会优先考虑。但没有哪个贵族家庭会留下它，也极少会允许当事者本人知道那里曾经出现过怎样一个名字。

约瑟夫记得妹妹克里斯蒂娜曾抱着手腕，天真地问母亲：“母亲，母亲，我的灵魂伴侣，是还没有出生吗？”

玛利亚·特蕾莎露出一个温和的笑容：“那个人会在未来等着你，亲爱的。”

而约瑟夫只是冷眼看着。他知道克里斯蒂娜手腕上的字一定早已被消除，不然母亲不会有这样尽在掌握的表情。不像面对他的时候，伟大的女皇偶尔还会皱下眉头。

因为他的字一直没有出现。他出生的时候没有，他还不懂事的时候也没有，现在他已经开始学习了，它依然没有出现的样子。他的母亲为此很有些头痛。因为万一那名字在他结婚后才出现，怕是少不了一番鸡飞狗跳。

但他不急。他真的一点都不急。他甚至感谢那个人出生得够晚，现在的他已经长大并且认字，他相信自己会在命运的那一天到来的时候，比谁都先看到那个人的名字。然后在母亲派来的人帮他洗掉它之前，将它牢牢地记在心间。

那样即使最后他无法和那个人在一起，他心里也永远可以有一个角落，留给他最最亲爱的灵魂伴侣。

他在夜里醒来，床边的烛火在微微摇曳。

手腕在疼。不是什么了不起的大痛，只是细细密密的刺，带点痛带点麻带点痒地降临在他的手腕上。九岁的约瑟夫偷偷举起了手，烛光照在他原本白皙无暇的皮肤上，清晰映出一串躺下前还不存在的圆滚滚的字母。

Antonio。约瑟夫无声地在脑子里读出声，是Antonio。

在将手腕收回去之前，他还多看了一眼，确认了一下不是Antonia，不是女孩子的名字。那么是了，他的灵魂伴侣刚刚出生，是个小小的男孩子。此刻应当躺在母亲的腕中，哭喊出生命最初的呐喊。那孩子的手腕上会有Joseph的名字，安静地，但毋庸置疑地，宣示着他的存在。

他的左手在被单下面缓缓摸上了右手腕，手指无声地沿着圆滚字母一遍遍划过。

Antonio，他的Antonio。是他最亲爱的Antonio。他一遍遍在脑子里呼唤着灵魂伴侣的名，手指一遍遍在手腕上勾画着微微凸起的七个字母。间或举起手，就着烛光再细细瞧瞧白皮肤上微微发青的文字。

后半夜的烛火愈发暗淡，他不得不眯着眼睛才能看清手腕上的字符。然而即使如此他也没有睡着，不如说是无比的清醒。他知道，他能够拥有这个名字的时间不过只有这一夜而已。到了明天，他的母亲就会知道他已经得到了那让她一直以来忧心不已的刻印，当然也会立刻命人将它彻底从他手腕上消灭了去。

所以他必须珍惜此刻。只有现在，躺在床上，望着窗边奄奄一息的烛火，和暗淡烛光下模模糊糊的文字，他才是有生以来第一次，也是唯一的一次，是完完整整的他自己。

第二天早餐的时候，玛利亚·特蕾莎看到了他手腕上崭新闪亮的灵魂伴侣刻印。她先是祝福了他，接着连一秒的停顿都没有，直接命令近臣把消除师请来。

弗朗茨一世抱歉地看着他。约瑟夫想父亲可能是想看看刻印，但他还是将手缩了回去。一个男孩子的名字可不是能让他父母亲开心的名字。何况，只要消除师的工作结束，这个名字对他伟大的母亲来说就是不曾存在过，他没必要因此让父亲的心情再沉重个几分。

当晚他回到餐桌上的时候，右手腕上包着绷带，下面是微微发红但无疑没有任何字词的白皮肤。克里斯蒂娜看他的眼神带着些艳羡，查尔斯则摇头晃脑嘲笑他要娶一个年龄幼小的妻子。

他一概无视，只是盯着自己手腕上的绷带。下面的字是Antonio，他在脑子里念着，他是Antonio，你永远永远都不可以忘记这个名字。

1760年他结了婚。结婚对象是帕尔马的伊莎贝拉，高贵的西班牙公主。订婚的时候，她的名字理所当然地被纹到了他的手腕之上。纹身师恭敬地请他伸出手的时候，他一秒的犹豫都没有便伸出了左手。他不愿意任何人的名字出现在真正刻印过他灵魂伴侣名字的位置上，即使是他未来的妻子也绝不可以。

婚礼上伊莎贝拉和他一起伸出手腕，露出上面属于对方的名字，并在神面前起誓相爱一生。约瑟夫在心底对婚礼上这一自欺欺人的动作嗤之以鼻，他也能看出伊莎贝拉对此的不以为然。这倒是让他生出了和新娘有些亲近的错觉。

伊莎贝拉是个完美的姑娘。她如此美丽如此多才，以至于连女皇都说，她比自己任何一个女儿都要好。奇怪的是克里斯蒂娜竟然对此接受良好，甚至笑容满面，约瑟夫觉得米米一定是发疯了。

他爱上了自己的新娘。因为他实在是没有理由不爱上她。她是如此完美如此耀眼，即使她对他一直冷淡，他也无法控制住自己年轻的心为她跳动。

只不过有时月至中天，他会盯着两只手的手腕瞧个不停。左手腕上是端端正正的他妻子的名字，而右手腕上是一片空白。他却总会在最后用左手握住右手腕，仿佛想要遮住那里正在闪烁的什么东西。

后来完美的伊莎贝拉因天花去世。他的第一波悲痛尚未过去，母亲已经派人来要他把左手腕上的纹身消除掉以便再婚。约瑟夫自然极力反抗，他认为自己理应为她留下些什么。他没能留住属于自己的那个名字，他希望至少自己能够留住妻子的名字。

这时克里斯蒂娜带着疯狂的表情来到他面前，将伊莎贝拉写给她的情书倒满了他的书桌。约瑟夫愕然看着妹妹痛哭指责自己夺走了她的灵魂伴侣，而面前妻子的亲笔信件上明明白白写着：“你是我的灵魂伴侣，亲爱的妹妹。我的母亲告诉过我，在你出生的那一年，我手腕上是你的名字。”

约瑟夫气得撕烂了这封信。然后第二天，他接受了消除的手术。现在他的双腕都同样空白了，随之一片空白的是他的心灵。

女皇很快给他安排了第二次的婚姻，新娘是来自巴伐利亚的玛利亚·约瑟法。这次，他连敷衍的纹身都拒绝了。他可以容忍他们将伊莎贝拉的名字消去，但绝不同意将另一个名字再刻到自己身上来。

“谁知道什么时候又要丧偶，”他毫不客气地说着，不顾大惊失色的其他人的表情，“也不必麻烦她了，她的名字肯定不是约瑟夫，也不必给她也纹一个看着添堵的东西了。”

据说听到这句传话的新娘偷偷在房间里哭了一夜。

他对新妻子的不耐烦写在脸上，根本不和她同床，面对别人的责问也只是冷声回答：“她身上连一块能完整纹下我名字的皮肤都不存在，我怎么可能做得到跟她上床？”

没人指出当时是他说不要她纹身的，大家只是跟着他嘲笑可怜的皇后。约瑟夫看着哭泣的皇后和人云亦云的贵族们，厌烦不已地别过了脸。

这些人的惺惺作态令他作呕。也只有音乐能带给他一些欢乐。然而他最中意的音乐家加斯曼去了威尼斯，也不知道他什么时候能回到维也纳，给自己送些安慰。希望他到时候能多带回些有趣的乐谱，他们可以在私人小音乐会上一起欣赏品评。

加斯曼确实带了些什么回来。并不是意大利的新乐谱，而是一个意大利新学生。约瑟夫听他陶醉地讲了半天那孩子有多么优秀多么可爱之后忍不住笑出了声：“要不下次你把人带过来给我也看看吧。”

皇帝的要求当然不能被无视。下一次的集会上，加斯曼确实带了一个少年进门。意大利来的年轻学生有着一双蜜糖色的眼睛，和甜蜜温暖的笑容。约瑟夫发现自己无法将眼神从那孩子身上移开。

加斯曼没有发觉皇帝的异常。他很平常地安排了乐手各就各位，然后命令自己的学生加入合唱队。少年看上去有些紧张，加斯曼拍着他的肩膀以示安慰。很快，乐手们全部准备好，加斯曼拍拍手，指示准备第一首曲子。

音乐奏响。合唱队跟着音乐开口——

他听到了天使的歌声。

啊那是怎样的声音，博学如约瑟夫竟也一时想不出任何足以形容这嗓音的词句。他只能呆呆望着沉浸在歌声中的年轻孩子，半闭着双眼，整个身体都仿佛和歌声融为了一体，轻柔地摇晃。皇帝感到自己的指尖都在微微颤抖，耳畔除了定点定位那一个人的歌声之外，就只剩下了他自己的如雷心跳。

一曲终了，皇帝站起身，伸手指着一脸惊愕的加斯曼的新学生：“那个新来的孩子，你出来，给我单独唱两首歌吧。”

“是，阁下。”少年小声回答，引起哄堂大笑。约瑟夫看着他涨得通红的脸，心里发软，赶紧摆手制止。

“不妨事，年轻人第一次来，紧张是很正常的。”他咳了咳，“就唱我放在那里的那两部咏叹调……你能唱女高音吧？”

“可以的，陛下。”

“对了，你叫什么名字？”约瑟夫看着他拿起乐谱，突然开口询问，眼神不错地盯着意大利少年甜蜜的眼睛看。

“陛下，我是Antonio。”那孩子用清澄无比的动听音色回答了他，“我叫安东尼奥·萨列里。”

约瑟夫的心脏猛地一跳。

他错觉自己的右手腕开始凶猛地燃烧起来，热度转瞬间便充满了他的全身。原本理应刻印在那里的文字已经消失了近十六年之久，约瑟夫这才发现自己竟依然清楚记得那圆滚滚的可爱笔划。

“你几岁了？”他听到自己的声音仿佛从另一个房间传来。

“到今年八月，我就十六岁了。”安东尼奥少年这样回答他。

皇帝慢慢抬起左手，按在了自己的右手腕上。

“很好，真是非常年轻，而且前途无量。”他竭力挤出一个还算正常的笑容，“你唱吧，我真喜欢你的声音。”

他注意到加斯曼的眼神有点古怪。但此刻他根本无暇他顾，满心满眼只是盯着眼前自己的灵魂伴侣看。

缺失了二十五年的残缺的灵魂，在这一刻悄然变得完整了起来。

（他真喜欢萨列里的歌声，更喜欢萨列里的音乐。当然，他最喜欢的是萨列里本人，蜜糖色的双眼，温暖顺从的性格，以及音乐家手腕上那再明显不过的，写着他名字Joseph的美丽印记。

他也给萨列里看了自己空白的右手腕。他知道音乐家会懂。那天他们没有做什么，只是静静相拥着躺在床上，和多年前一模一样的烛光在床边摇摇曳曳。）

那之后又过了十四年，皇帝在自己的宫殿里迎接了从意大利匆匆赶回的家养音乐家。萨列里微红着脸向他道歉，解释着自己绝对没有不回来的打算。他只是摆摆手，轻松自在地拉着萨列里回自己的房间一起吃饭。桌上是皇帝一贯的节俭食物，但每次和萨列里一起吃饭，他总会命人多上一份可爱的甜点。

这一天，他却在甜点前挥退了侍从。

“来，亲爱的。”

皇帝呼唤着他的音乐家，声音里满满的愉悦：“我给你准备了一个礼物。味道也许比不上你在意大利吃到的甜点，但我觉得你会喜欢它的。”

他把萨列里招到身前，先拉过人来交换了一个吻。接着皇帝解开自己的袖子，向上挽起，露出下面一层白白的绷带来。

他能感到萨列里的身体瞬间僵硬，于是笑着拍他的背：“没关系，亲爱的，这不是什么伤。来，你把它拆开就能看到了，我一直等着你亲自来打开看呢。”

萨列里的手指在绷带上顿了顿，皇帝知道自己聪慧的音乐家可能已经猜到了答案。

灵巧的手指飞快解开了绷带。约瑟夫噙着笑看着怀里的恋人，而他的手腕上，端正刻印着一行字，是年轻的音乐家再熟悉不过的名字。

“Antonio”。

他恢复了当年失落的刻印，按照原样再度纹在了手腕上。它像是在这三十年间从未消失过一样，在皇帝手腕上端端正正地昭示着明显不过的存在。音乐家颤抖的手指羽毛拂过一般轻地碰了碰那行字，约瑟夫像是怕痒一样笑了起来。

“你喜欢吗，亲爱的安东尼奥？”

“……嗯，喜欢。”

萨列里抬头，蜜糖色的眼里噙满了泪水。他少有这般感情外露的时刻，大多数情况下都是恭谨自持的完美宫廷音乐家。而此刻宫廷乐师的外壳碎裂了，露出下面从未有改变的柔软可爱的安东尼奥来。

“你看，这样我们就和最开始一样。”约瑟夫拉过他的手腕，将两个成对的名字凑在一起，“和三十年前，你出生的那一夜一样。那时我看着你的名字，想了一夜你会是什么样子。”

“三十年前，我还是个皱巴巴的婴儿呢。”音乐家微红着眼睛，手指不住地摩挲皇帝的新纹身。

“可就是那个婴儿，虽然花了很长的时间，最终还是走到了我的面前。”约瑟夫温和地说，“辛苦你了，安东尼奥。谢谢你来到我身边。以后也一直陪着我吧。”

“是的，我永远是您的音乐家。”萨列里回答他，“我的身与心，我的灵魂，我的音乐，全部都是属于您一个人的。”

皇帝得到了怀念了两年的亲吻。和更多。透过窗户落下的月光照在那一对灵魂伴侣的刻印上，映照出一个完整契约该有的样子。

END


End file.
